


Cultivated

by Skyliaskye



Series: Born To be Wild [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, character study 2 electric boogaloo, you can read this on its own or with the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: Link had considered his existence a little far from normal compared to everyone else for a while now. From the whole waking up in a glorified tub after a hundred years of slumber, to fulfilling the dead Champion’s wishes to free their souls and defeating the evil that took their lives too early and tormented the land of Hyrule for too, too long, Link considered his case a little bit more than average.But for the normality that had come to accompany him since the fateful day he brought his sword against the malice that fed on the land of Hyrule, Link felt like a piece to a puzzle that doesn’t exist.
Series: Born To be Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023901
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Cultivated

Link had considered his existence a little far from normal compared to everyone else for a while now. From the whole waking up in a glorified tub after a hundred years of slumber, to fulfilling the dead Champion’s wishes to free their souls and defeating the evil that took their lives too early and tormented the land of Hyrule for too, too long, Link considered his case a little bit more than average.

But for the normality that had come to accompany him since the fateful day he brought his sword against the malice that fed on the land of Hyrule, Link felt like a piece to a puzzle that doesn’t exist. 

He supposes the idea of him still being alive was to blame, considering it isn’t everyday someone is brought back to life a hundred years later looking no older than eighteen and his only purpose was to destroy the evil plaguing the lands. 

What was his purpose now? 

Link tried not to think about that much. Tried not to think about it as he watched as Zelda divulged herself into the mechanics of science with Purah and Symin, the world at her fingertips as she coexisted between herself and the inhabitants around her with no trouble. Tried not to think of it as his hands trembled numbly, faces upon faces passing with recognition flashing through their eyes and gratitude on their lips, before they wisp away, the name ‘Link, our Champion’ on their tongues and nothing more. 

Link, our Champion.

Yet what now, that there’s only one Champion remaining and the evil that they faced is no more?

Link, our _what_? 

Link, _who_ are you? 

He didn’t know. 

“My dearest Link,” Link has once heard through the ripple of chaos plaguing his mind,  
“what will you do now?” 

He didn’t know. 

Was there anything else he needed to do? 

Was he _needed_ anymore?

He didn’t know. 

The sword against his back had felt heavier than usual. 

“ _Wild._ ” 

Link didn’t like the name that much. 

When he had met them, they gave him the name with gentle smiles that made him itch under his skin. 

Wild. 

He was _Wild_ -

He didn’t feel like it though. 

He was Link, sworn protector of Princess Zelda and the owner of the sword that sealed the darkness away. Link, the soldier (he wasn’t surprised to find this out when Zelda had told him), who trained and trained and protected, and died and lived once more. 

He hadn’t been born in the wild, no, not like they might think. 

Link knew the wild was untameable, and he knew he was anything but. He had been a witness to the bare beginnings of a ravaging storm above countless times. Had seen the horrors of survival tearing through those who stood against its way without pause. 

The wild was a magnificent beast, and Link knew he wasn’t born in the wild; he was _cultivated_. 

He was built to last and when that ran out, he was rebuilt to be built once more. 

From the beginning to the end, to the beginning once more, through trials and tribulations, Link had been built to fight.

Now he stood again, at the door to fate calling and they’re waiting, looking at him with expectant eyes and those gentle smiles that make him itch. They wait with the world hanging on their shoulders, a new threat, bigger than anything any of them had either seen (and doesn’t that make Link want to _scream_ ), and they’re waiting for him. 

Link knew he had been cultivated; built to fight and to protect- it was his purpose after all. 

And he obeys to call of fate once more.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 electric boogaloo


End file.
